Unnatural Supernatural
by The Real Stranger
Summary: Harry is chased until he'd tired, so tired... he just wished he'd never come to America, and that he'd never met Dean and Sam Winchester.
1. Wave the White Flag

**A/N: So hey! This is that Harry Potter/Supernatural Crossover I mentioned, but instead of making it a oneshot or anything, I'm going to let you choose! Should I continue this, or make it a compilation of oneshots? (I know exactly how I could continue this, if you so choose). There'll be a poll on my profile if you want to go there, or you could just review and tell me!**

** (Also, I don't own anything but the ideas.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Wave the White Flag<strong>

* * *

><p>Giving up sounded so easy.<p>

In this place of horror, of supernatural abominations, Harry was so tempted to just give up and die. He'd been attacked, shot at, and many 'hunters' had tried to exorcise him for something he couldn't control; his magic. With no protection, no friends, and no safe spots left, Harry was forced into facing hunters. Two in particular.

Dean and Samuel Winchester, two of the biggest hunters in all of America. They kept bumping into Harry (sometimes quite literally), and most of the time, they would shoot first, ask questions later. So what if they kept calling him 'witch'? They'd seen him have an episode of accidental magic, and that was it! If anything, it was like an advanced version of Harry hunting, and said person being hunted didn't enjoy it one bit.

Harry Potter had come to America for one reason; to live out the rest of his life peacefully. He'd run away from Britain when the press had gotten to be too much, and Ginny was practically spending his money on things they didn't even need, like rubber ducks and snow globes. Then there had been one simple mistake, where he'd been in the wrong place at the wrong time, and the notion of peace was thrown out the window. If anything, he had to be the most well known 'witch' in America, and it had only been two months!

Frowning, Harry ducked slightly as a bullet ricocheted off a nearby wall. They were getting closer. If Harry had thought about dying, it certainly wasn't like this; in an abandoned warehouse in Wyoming.

"Excuse me, but do you think we could talk for a minute and straighten things out! You've had this bloody misunderstanding for two months now, and I want to clear it up!" Harry didn't know why he tried. They would kill him, for sure. He'd tried to reason with them before, and it seemed Sam was more likely to listen than Dean. Last time he tried to speak to them, Sam had stopped Dean from shooting, until Dean had pulled a knife and thrown it, almost getting Harry in the shoulder. After that, he'd fled.

Maybe Sam would hear him out again, let him speak a bit before Dean aimed to kill again. At this rate though, that seemed more of a dream rather than reality.

Rather suddenly, Harry was grabbed from behind and shoved up against a wall, a gun pointed to his head. The face of Dean Winchester filled his vision and Harry knew he was going to die if some miracle didn't happen now. The hand around his throat tightened and Harry gasped for breath.

"Tell me why I shouldn't blow your brains out right here, right now." The look in Dean's eyes were dangerous, and Harry knew not to play around; as if he would've anyway.

"L-Let me breathe! I c-can't talk if I can't b-breathe." The hand loosened but stayed where it was, and Harry could faintly see Sam in the background, watching and waiting to see if anything would get out of hand. As it was, Harry hadn't even pulled his wand. Heck, he didn't even have his wand on him! It was safely tucked away in his trunk, which was in his pocket, shrunken down to the side of a wallet. Letting out a breath, Harry met Dean's eyes and gave him a pleading look.

"I didn't do anything wrong! I was in the wrong place at the wrong time, and now here you are, chasing me as I try to hide and save my own life! I'm not evil!" Harry was ashamed to admit that tears were starting to gather in his eyes. He just wanted to be let go. If anything, he'd go back to Britain and never leave the house again!

"You're a witch, you're lying. Which demon did you sell your soul to? Tell me!" Dean shook Harry slightly, and in desperation, Harry's hands wrapped around Dean's forearm in hopes of stopping him from being aggressive.

"I-I'm not lying! I come from Surrey, in England! I found out I was a w-wizard when I was eleven, when the school came to collect me! I have a wand and everything!" As the first tears started to fall, Harry sniffed and started straight into Dean's eyes, hoping with all his heart that they would believe him. He barely knew anything about the supernatural in America, but he knew it was wrong. Even his magic was wrong here, coming out stronger than it would have in Britain.

Something changed in Dean's eyes at that moment, and Harry would have sighed in relief. As it was, there was no time for sighing in relief, as he wasn't out of danger yet. The hand around his neck loosened till he was let go, though the guns aimed at him weren't lowered. Blinking, Harry's shaky hand came up to wipe at his eyes, while the other went to his throat as if to reassure himself that the hand wasn't there anymore. Harry shouldn't even have been this shaken up, but he was tired. So very, very tired.

"Why are you in America? Shouldn't you be with your coven or whatever it is you crazies call it over there?" Dean was still very close. Harry could almost feel the heat of the man in from of him. Looking up into the hunter's eyes, as Harry was shorter than Dean, he gave a slight smile at the muggle's wording of the question.

Shaking his head to get any stray thoughts out of his head, Harry took another calming breath. "You mean the Wizarding Society in Britain. I… I came here to get peace, to get away from the fighting and war that was going on." That was only partly true, as Voldemort had been defeated nearly eight years ago, leaving supporters and Death Eaters to be caught. There had only been one other major uprising a few years ago, lead by Rabastan and Rudolphus Lestrange.

Sam stepped in there, his mind moving at a faster pace than Dean's. "So you're telling us, that as we've been hunting you, you've really only been trying to find somewhere peaceful? What about in South Dakota, where you killed those people?"

Sighing in frustration, Harry ran a hand through his hair. "I've been trying to tell you this whole time that I didn't do it! You've already caught the witch that was doing it, last month! My magic just got out of control because I panicked, and then you started coming after me with guns! I swear, I never would have come here if I knew this was going to happen!" His body at that moment decided that it needed to rest, so he slumped against the concrete wall behind him and slid down it, slowly bringing his knees up to rest his head on them. "I just want to go home now. I-I'm so tired of all this. I'm never leaving the house again! I'll ask the goblins to set up a place and hide it under the fidelius charm. J-Just… leave me alone. I've done enough haven't I? I've saved the world once, been given unimaginable fame, and now I just want to rest. I d-didn't want any of this." The last two sentences were mostly mumbled to himself, but the Winchester brothers still heard. "Haven't I done enough?"

Dean and Sam looked at each other as the 'wizard' in front of them broke down. His shoulders were shaking in silent sobs, and Dean could feel his own heart growing sad. He and his brother had done this? Chased a seeming innocent person until they broke down? This person was just looking for somewhere they could rest their soul, and now they had ruined that for him.

Dean crouched down, setting his gun down on the floor. Placing a hand on the younger man's trembling shoulder, he sighed. "Look… I'm sorry. We didn't know…"

A bitter laugh escaped Harry, and he raised his head to stare at Dean. "You know, I could've killed you with two words. I could have hurt you so much… but I didn't. Of course you didn't know I was just looking for peace! You hunters always shoot first and ask later. I hate it… I hate you. Let me go, please. I just want to go home…"

Sighing heavily, Dean stood and nodded, offering a hand to help Harry stand. The offer was ignored as the wizard stood stiffly, brushing himself off as he did so. "I hope we never see each other again. I've had enough of America to last me a life time… and then some. I regret coming here, and I certainly hated that I met you. I'm leaving now, so don't come looking for me."

Without giving the brothers a chance to say anything, Harry apparated to the nearest Gringotts branch, planning on taking the international floo network. Of course, he'd set some things up first, such as a secluded house under the fidelius charm, and a way for things to be delivered to him. He would find his peace, and he would do it properly this time, not leaving the country only to be hunted by hunters. It had been a nice adventure at first, but it was needless to say that he was never going anywhere again.


	2. Wearing a Mask

**A/N: Alright, I've decided I want to continue this. The Poll will be edited to exclude the Compilation and multi-chapter option, but the pairings will still need to be voted on. As such, this story will stay in the Dean and Harry character option until one is decided on. Castiel/Harry is winning so far, but keep voting!**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Wearing a Mask<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry couldn't believe it. Just five months after going into solitude, he'd been drawn out by Hermione and forced to go back to America. Strange things were happening there, and since he'd already been there and knew things, the Ministry had sent someone he couldn't say no to. In fact, she had been the only one to know the location of his house. Sighing in irritation, he turned to her as he waited for her to get her bearings after stepping out of the floo. "So, other than the obvious reasons, why did I have to come?"<p>

Hermione blinked a few times and straightened herself out. "The Ministry figured you would know a few people here, so we could get information. I'm sorry Harry, I really am. If it were up to me, I would've let you have your peace. As is it, this is a potentially international emergency, and we need you." Harry just grumbled in understanding, not at all happy that he was back in the place he swore never to return to.

"The first thing you need to know about America, is that it will make your magic stronger than it is now. It'll be harder to control, and if you do lose control, make sure no one is around. There are people here that would find you and kill you, just because you could do magic. They're called Hunters. The next thing you need to know is that the creatures here aren't like back home. They're vicious and mindless, killing because they enjoy it. Don't try to start anything that might give them rights; some of them are literally demons." Hermione nodded in interest, having never heard of anything from when Harry was last in America.

Harry turned to Hermione and held his hand out, waiting for the item that made him agree to coming here in the first place. From her bag, Hermione pulled out a plain, yet interesting mask. In a way, it reminded her of the Death Eaters, but not at the same time. The mask only covered the upper half of Harry's face, and it was black in colour. There were a few wisps of dark grey that swirled in intricate patterns around the eyes and cheek bones, and under the left eye was the sign of the Deathly Hallows.

This mask had been created by pure magic. Once the Deathly Hallows had been found again after the final battle, they had been returned to Harry, as he was their rightful owner. As soon as all three of them were in Harry's grasp, he'd made the accident of wrapping the wand and the stone in the cloak, making them disappear for a brief moment, and then come back as the mask he was wearing. This mask signified him as the Master of Death, and made him above even God. What Harry hadn't told anyone though, was that he suspected that as soon as he first touched the mask, he had turned immortal.

Other than that, the mask also hid his identity, which was what Harry wanted. Of course, the other abilities were just a bonus. He could turn invisible at will, and if he took up hunting for a bit while he was here, he could banish demons and ghosts back to wherever they came from. The magic was his favourite though; the mask enabled him to do wandless, wordless magic. That meant that he could really do anything as long as it crossed his mind.

Slipping on the mask, he sent a smile Hermione's way. It didn't matter if his mask looked suspicious; as far as anybody knew, he could be hiding a horrible disfiguration.

As they exited the American Gringotts, Harry let the smile slip off his face. He would freely admit that he hated it here after his fiasco with the hunters. If Dean and Sam found him, then who knows what would happen. They would probably just try to help him in whatever it was they were doing to try and apologize for what they did.

In the dark night air around them, Harry found it easy to relax under the mask and beside Hermione. He knew that if anything happened to him, she would get him out. That being said, she obviously didn't get that they shouldn't run after gunshots in America, and yet, that's exactly what she did, dragging him along.

Harry suspected that it was a hunt, sounding from the two sets of gunfire. Hermione ignored it though, and Harry suspected that he wasn't the only one with a 'saving people thing'. Since the Gringotts they'd just come out of was nearly in the middle of nowhere and hidden from muggles, the only places where this could be happening was an abandoned building. Sighing, he just let her drag him along. If worst came to worst, he could just apparate them out.

Something didn't feel quite right though. It was like there was a charge in the air, like when there was a thunderstorm or something. Blinking, an old rusty garage came into view, with what seemed o be a black impala in front of it. Harry would recognize that car anywhere…

It was Dean Winchester's car.

Now normally, when this happened, Harry would turn right around and leave, but the doors to the garage had been blown open by something, and inside he could vaguely see someone touching an older man's forehead and knocking them out. Ignoring that it was a Winchester for now, Harry sped up, his hand still being gripped by Hermione's.

Once they got there, Harry let Hermione enter first, and the stranger in the trench coat saw them at once. Frowning at the confused look on his face, Harry looked towards Dean, who had turned around when he noticed that he wasn't being spoken to anymore.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean's voice sounded strangely dry, as if he hadn't had a drink in a very long time, and if Harry didn't know better, he could easily say that he looked slightly uncomfortable.

"You know exactly who I am, Dean Winchester." The hunter's eyes jumped to him, as if only just noticing him there. From there, several things happened. Dean's eyes widened, and the man in the trench coat stepped forward with one hand outstretched.

"Harry Potter… I thought you went back to Britain to hide?" That question was ignored for now, in favour of Harry acknowledging the other man. Placing his hand in the stranger's hand, he was a bit surprised when he brought up both his hand and pressed the back of it into his forehead. Blinking, Harry nodded and the stranger let go, straightening himself as if that were a normal occurrence. Even Hermione and Dean thought it was weird, however.

"Err, right. I did go back to Britain, and I did hide, but strange occurrences here have forced me out of hiding," at this he threw Hermione a slight glare, even if she couldn't see it, "you could say we're here to investigate, and if we can, fix the problem. This is Hermione, my best friend, and I will warn you now, Dean Winchester, if you or your brother touch a hair on her head, I will kill you."

Dean's eye twitched and he nodded, reminding himself that this person was dangerous. Hermione just huffed in annoyance, her and Harry still standing in the doorway to the garage they were in. The walls were covered in symbols and protection circles, and it looked as if they had been shooting at the stranger that they still didn't know the name of. He even had a stab wound, though it was hard to tell with all the clothes he was wearing.

"Uhm, are you alright?" she stepped closer to the man in the trench coat, briefly noticing how Harry twitched, as if he were going to reach out and grab her. The man looked at her blankly and nodded, his eyes once again returning to Harry.

Noticing his staring, Harry shifted uncomfortably and gave a small smile to the stranger. "So what's your name? I'm Harry Potter. Are you a hunter or…?"

"I am Castiel, an angel of the lord. It is nice to meet you, Harry Potter. I am honoured." Harry shifted again. If this man was an angel, than he must've known he was the Master of Death, which explained his actions when Harry first stepped into the dirty garage. Being an angel also explained why the man, or Castiel, had wings sprouting from his back. It didn't look as if the others could see them, but to Harry they looked quite frightening, or rather, intimidating.

"Okay? Nice to meet you as well." Turning his eyes back to Dean, he gave the hunter a questioning glance. Dean just shrugged, apparently just as confused as Harry was. Well, this was before Castiel turned back to Dean and stepped closer to him. For a few minutes they talked silently, so Harry and Hermione couldn't hear. Harry didn't mind, in fact, he was willing to let them talk so he could leave. He didn't want to be anywhere near Dean Winchester, after all. If he had a choice in any of this, he would leave.

It seemed however, that Hermione wasn't satisfied with whatever it was she was focusing on, so she forced him back outside and into the back of the impala. Turning to her, he made a face. "What are you doing?" he hissed lowly. He did not want to go with Dean. Who knew when he was going to pull a gun on them and leave them in a ditch somewhere?

"Harry, calm down. It seems as if this Dean person is in the center of all the strange happenings around here, and I'm not going to let this chance escape! We are going to follow Dean Winchester, whether he likes it or not." She had that stubborn look in her eyes again, the one Harry knew he would never win an argument with. Sighing in defeat, he sunk into the leather seat beside her, giving her a warning look that she couldn't even see because he was wearing the mask.

"If he pulls a gun out and blows our brains everywhere, don't say I didn't warn you. He's a hunter, Hermione, and we have to be careful." The witch just nodded, accepting that if she died, it was completely her own fault and not Harry's. He just didn't understand yet that the sooner they got this solved, the sooner he could go back into hiding.


	3. A Prisoner's Tale

**A/N: Third chapter! I'm just spewing these things out! Anyway, I've decided that this will have about ten chapters, and if we don't really get the the slash in those chapters, than I'll probably make a sequel (I was planning on it anyway). Also THE POLL IS CLOSED. CASTIEL/HARRY WON. I like that pairing...**

**So, enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: A Prisoner's Tale<strong>

* * *

><p>About a week later, Harry once again found himself sitting beside Hermione in the back of the impala. Dean was driving with Sam in the passenger seat, and they were going to see Bobby Singer. Harry briefly remembered the man from a couple of nights ago, as the one that Castiel knocked out.<p>

The angel hadn't visited since that ghost fiasco, leaving Dean to deal with the witch and wizard that were set on following him wherever he went, so they could solve whatever it was that they were there for and go home. At this rate, it would be a while before that happened.

The silence in the car was nearly suffocating for Sam and Dean. Sam was still a bit nervous with the other two around, and Dean was just annoyed. If he could have it his way, the two never would have found him and they would've all just avoided each other. Harry couldn't have agreed more with that, as Dean had spoken his mind on multiple occasions since they joined together. It wasn't until an hour into the car ride that Sam got tired of the silence and turned to the two guests in the back. "So, Harry, what was it that you were running away from when we last saw you all those months ago? I know you said you were running to find peace, but that doesn't add up."

Harry stiffened in his seat and Hermione looked at him curiously. Before he had left for America the first time, she hadn't heard anything from him in two years. In fact, no one had heard anything from in two years before he came back; not even Ginny. Harry and Ginny had apparently broken up before he disappeared off the face of the earth. "Yeah, Harry. Before you came back I hadn't heard from you in two years! I nearly forgot about it, but now that it's come up again, you better have a good explanation mister!"

Looking into her eyes, Harry suddenly felt older than he was. There was a reason he hadn't been about to contact anyone for two years. Something had happened in the year after he'd broken up with Ginny, and after that, it took him a year to recover and fix things. In that time, Harry had also been doing research and planning his get away from Britain.

"Hermione… you remember what was happening with the media right before I disappeared? Before I broke up with Ginny, the Daily Prophet was turning against me. I couldn't even go out in public without people sending curses my way!" it wasn't exactly the best way to start his tale, but he could tell he had everyone's attention. Sighing, and calming his nerves, Harry brought a hand to his face to smooth his hair over his scar, a habit he still couldn't shake completely.

"The aurors got me and brought me in to the Ministry. Despite everything I had done for them… they threw me in Azkaban, Hermione. I was there for an entire year, hoping that my friends would come and save me. I guess the Ministry did a good job of keeping it from the media, because no one came except for the dementors and guards. It was horrible; my worst nightmare come true. Every day, the dementors would come and make me relive everything bad that had ever happened to me. From my parents death to Cedric to Sirius, and then some. Everything bad, I had to relive it all for every single waking moment I was there." Harry didn't notice it, but he was trembling again, as if just remembering his year spend in Azkaban was traumatizing. In reality, it was. Remembering it was one of the worst things he'd done in a long time; even worse than being chased by the hunters until he broke down couldn't compare.

Hermione had gotten pale, and from both their reactions Sam could see that Azkaban was something horrible. Still, he had to ask what it was. "What is this 'Azkaban' you keep mentioning?" Hermione looked at Sam seriously, the colour still drained from her face. Swallowing, she opened her mouth to explain.

"Azkaban is a wizarding prison. They have these jailers called dementors, who look like death, literally. They suck out your soul if you're around them for too long, but the Ministry uses them as punishment for those who get put in the prison. They suck out your happiness and leave only the bad memories. Harry always was affected by them badly." As she said this she placed her hand over Harry's, scooting over to the middle seat as she did so. Harry nodded along with her explanation, and continued on from where he left off.

"Right. I was there for a year, and I'm going to tell you now Hermione, I have no idea how Sirius survived thirteen years of that. It was colder than anyplace I'd ever been, and we only had sheets and our clothes, and sometimes the human guards wouldn't feed us. After they let me out, I had to spend the following year recovering, but as you can see, I'm still not as healthy as I was before that." Hermione could see the truths in his words, Harry could tell. He was skinnier than he'd ever been, and he still had that haunted look Sirius always tried to hide.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I'm so sorry I didn't suspect something." Harry waved off her apology. She couldn't have known anyway, not with the Ministry in her way.

"So why does this guy need you?" Taking the safer route, Harry changed the subject, figuring that it was easier. He didn't want to talk about Azkaban anymore, as it brought about too many bad memories. Of course, he wouldn't tell them that the dementors went easy on him. For the whole time he was in Azkaban, not once did a dementor knock him out with its abilities.

"Well, he's got a bit of a problem. Apparently there's a very violent ghost nearby and he nee-" Dean was cut off by the sound of fluttering wings. As he was startled, he swerved into the other lane momentarily and looked into the rear view mirror angrily. "Cas, don't do that! You could have at least met us at Bobby's or something!"

Castiel the angel was sitting beside Hermione in the car, and Harry was casually observing them. Sam was frantically trying to greet the angel properly, like if he did it would make him some sort of holy man, and Dean was back in control of his vehicle, still annoyed. Castiel just shook Sam's hand and turned his attention to Harry, who was peering around Hermione. His face was still covered by his mask, but he had a feeling that Castiel could see that he was tired and sad from remembering the prison.

"I came to see Harry. Hello, Harry Potter." Blinking at Castiel, Harry gave a nod and a slight wave, wondering why the angel would appear in a moving car just to say hello.

"Uhm, hello, and it's just Harry, Castiel, please. How are you?" Hermione leaned away from Castiel as he leaned closer, as if trying to see Harry better. Harry meanwhile was slightly distracted by Castiel's wings, which were neatly tucked close to his body, preventing them from harm in the car. Harry wondered if they were as fluffy as they looked. When Castiel started speaking again, his eyes returned to the blue ones staring at him curiously.

"I'm fine. I've just come to warn you that the ghost Bobby's dealing with isn't all it appears to be... Harry, you might have to use your powers." Hermione's eyes widened at the implication that the ghost would have to cause Harry to use his power as the Master of Death. Looking between the two, she could see Sam watching as well, as if it would give him insight as to what they were talking about. Harry just hoped Castiel wouldn't give away his secret. Nodding his head, Castiel disappeared once again, and Hermione moved over back to her previous seat. It was almost as if Castiel had timed that to when Hermione had moved over to sit beside Harry.

Sam looked away, out his own window when Harry caught him staring. What Castiel implied with Harry having powers… perhaps Harry was like him? No… Harry was older than him by three years, so it was impossible, wasn't it?


End file.
